1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scalpel, in particular for ophthalmologic applications.
2. Related Technology
German patent specification DE 19652098 C2 discloses a surgical instrument that is entirely (that is to say, the handle and the blade) made of ceramic material and that is produced by an injection molding process. Another scalpel consists of a blade made of ceramic with a cutting edge and a handle, whereby the handle is permanently inserted into the distal end of a shank made of stainless steel (German utility model DE 29919914 U1). Such scalpels are usually made for one-time use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,708 A discloses an ophthalmologic instrument that is configured as a scooping and scraping tool. The tool has an obtuse-angled head with three cutting edges arranged on the side. The front part of the tool head is bent at a small angle relative to the middle part. The bottom of the bent part has a rough structure for scraping purposes. This instrument cannot be used for flat incisions or flat puncturing during cataract surgery. A scalpel designed for flat incisions or flat puncturing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,438 A.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,900 A shows a scalpel consisting of a metal handle and a metal tool head. A blade holder into which metal blades with one or two cutting edges can be inserted is configured in the tool head.
Another surgical instrument is known that is fitted with a guard that can be slid towards the tip of the scalpel (U.S. patent application 2004/0215174 A1). This instrument is a high-tech tool and thus has a complex design, consisting of a plurality of individual parts. The scalpel blade is detachably affixed so that it can be replaced once it is worn out.